Life Is Mysterious
by AngelisNotMyName
Summary: Sakura grew up listening to Folklore, Folklore about Mermaids, But what happends when she turns 15 and she has to retreat to the sea? and what happends if someone saw her, and want to keep her to himself for the wealth?


_**Life is Mysterious.**_

When I was younger, my mother used to tell me stories, stories about mermaids.  
>She told me how they live, how they eat, how they breathe and how they love.<br>I've heard many theories on how mermaids live, but I've only believed in the one my mother always told.  
>Her story telling is one of the memories I can recall of her, before she died.<br>I can hear her voice perfectly in my mind telling me the story for the hundredth time, I never got tired of it, and it was my favorite.

"Your grandmother used to tell me this folklore about mermaids; the protectors of the sea.  
>They are seen as a Beautiful, in and out of water, voice as soft as silk and only attacking when threatened. Some have special powers like Healing, freezing, boiling or manipulating water.<br>Sailors witness their beauty and experienced their kindness when they are in trouble in the ocean, saying they were brought to shore by a beautiful maiden, when their ship was destroyed when attacked in the Atlantic sea. But no one has seen these beauties for hundreds of years, it because of the cruelty the world has recently become.  
>Man hunted down mermaids for their tail, for many legends say eating a mermaid will make you immortal, for that legend is not true. Neither eating a mermaid, nor capturing one to be your slave will give you any benefit. There is one true legend that kissing a mermaid will let you breath underwater and that is a hundred percent true"<p>

My mother will tell this story to anyone, trying to protect the mermaids, but everyone just think of her speaking fantasy and not reality.  
>I was amazed at how much she knew, I once asked her if she was a mermaid herself, but she only replied with a light smile.<p>

"It all started long ago, with a beautiful maiden named Maria. She lived in Great London City during the peak of the Pirate era, but she was nothing more than a merchant's daughter. When she was only 15 she fell in love with a Sailor named William. Every year Maria waited months for him to come back from his duties. She would only see him for only awhile before he has to set sail once more.  
>Every day when he's gone, she waits at the shore, waiting for his return. She wish to be with him, she wish to protect him from the harsh seas, but she could do nothing, she was merely woman, hoping for her lover to return alive, and not to hear that is body was deep in sea. One day William had to leave to Spain, not knowing when he may return, she waits every dawn till noon for her sailor to arrive.<p>

2 years have passed and he never returned, but she never gave up she continued to wait for him. Another set of years have passed and she waited, many told her to give up, he will never return, but her heart was strong, she couldn't give up. One day the Gods looked at her, and pitied her, she was just a young maiden, waiting for someone who will never return, but no matter what kept her heart strong.  
>The god's went up to her and asked "do you want to find your lover?" without hesitation not even thinking twice she agreed. "Then I shall make you apart of the sea, to forever be with your lover" she was so happy to hear these words, she doesn't care if she had to leave her family, her home or friends. She just wants to be with him, with William to start the life they've been dreaming of.<br>So then the Gods turned her into a Mermaid, one to protect the sea and to protect other fair maidens from the pain she's been through waiting for someone who will never return home again.

She is still in the ocean living forever trying to find her lover, but she isn't the only one, there are many more lovely maidens in the sea, either looking for love or trying to find their lost love. Once a mermaid falls in love, no other man will come into her life.  
>Mermaids have the ability to disguise themselves as human, but only at night will they be able to walk on shore, during the time they are on shore and they come in contact with water their tails will appear and they must return back to the sea or suffocate, but once she finds her lover she can spend 20 years on land without returning back to sea and touching water will have no effect, but once those years are over, she has to return to the sea, only once a month during a new moon she is able to set foot on land for one night, to check on her family. If in those 20 years she conceived a boy, he will grow up to be a normal human, but if she conceived a girl, by the age of the 15 she will changed and have to retreat to the sea.<p>

Only the love of a man will let her live on land once more, if her lover dies she has to search years for his reincarnation. But not many last to meet their lover's reincarnation, the pain of a broken heart and betrayal of their lover can kill a mermaid.

But some mermaids that survived the pain can go insane; their heart will become black and their blood cold. They become the nightmare of the sea, a Siren.  
>Finding sailors, singing a song that will drive them madly in love and dragging them in the water, dragging them to their death where they will eat the sailors till there is nothing but bones. Nothing but the return of her lover will bring a siren out of the darkness."<p>

I was only 8 when I first heard this story. It really intrigued me.  
>I visited the shore whenever I can, looking for a mermaid, calling them with a song.<br>"My hearts been pierced by cupid  
>I distain all glitter and gold<br>and nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold"  
>Some people reported someone singing this song in the middle of the ocean, a ghost of the sea yearning for love, but it's actually Maria telling her story, but some say if you sing her song she will appear <p>

It's been 3 years since she died; she was murdered in our own home.  
>I now have no one, I am only and Orphan, I've never met my father.<br>I miss my mother so much, she taught me everything in life, I'm nothing without her, but she also taught me to be strong and have strength to live another day and live life happily. 


End file.
